Interface City
|state = region |population = 6.3 million |boroughs = 3 |districts = 9 |climate = Temperate |economy = Extensive (prior to the BioLynk Incident), Critical (post BioLynk Incident) |architecture = Post Modern, Art Deco |government = Interface City Government |based = Several Northeastern cities |appears = Shattered Shattered 2 (mentioned only) }} Interface City is the city that Shattered takes place in. It is a large city located in the Northeastern United States (New England region), off the Atlantic Ocean. The city consists of three boroughs, or islands: Feldis, Lonshan and Zenwood. History Before the BioLynk Incident Before the BioLynk Incident, Interface City was a booming city, with a healthy economy and tourism factor. It was regarded as one of the busiest and dense cities on the East Coast, besides New York, of course. James Derettas, Erik Baying, Joey Dmitri, Vanessa LeBlanx, as well as 6.3 million other people lived in this city. However, as revealed by Infearno, ever since the 1960s the Ululators have reigned supreme on the streets, forcing people into depressions, including Infearno himself. The BioLynk Incident BioLynk, which was the tallest building in Interface City, collapsed on the morning of August 2, 2015. It was this event which killed thousands of people and was dubbed "The BioLynk Incident". After this the economy crashed and became critical, thousands of people became sick, homeless, or dead, and the city fell into a depression. The Lockdown was initiated by the United States Government which denied access in or out of the city. As well as this the BioLynk Incident (due to the DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider) granted James Derettas incredible superpowers, giving Interface City a new protector. Boroughs and Districts Interface City is home to three boroughs, or islands, which each have their own districts: *Feldis, the main borough, is the urban island of the three and has these districts: **Downtown **Queen Anna **Melody Park **Mystric District **Southern Park *Lonshan is the largest island, which is industrial and somewhat rural: **Sentry Town **Ashkon Industrial Park *Zenwood is the southern-most island, the remote suburban island of the three: **Janson County **Jaolin Township **Doxon Island There is also a vacant island west of Zenwood, called Vaker Island, however it is inaccessible. Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 10.14.29 AM.png|In-game map. Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 10.14.48 AM.png|Same map, labeled. Interface_City_yolo.jpg|Concept art of Feldis after the Lockdown, during a rainstorm Notable Landmarks / Locations Interface City is home to some famous and notable locations, which include: *Waterfront Casino *Syx Hotel *BioLynk (formerly) *Carr's Square *Melody Park Transportation Buses can be seen driving around Feldis, as well as this, there is an elevated train circuit running around Feldis, where two trains (one in each direction) are always running. They stop at each station. The ICTA manages all buses and trains that run in Feldis. Trivia *Feldis is based upon Empire City from inFAMOUS, and the The Loop from Watch Dogs. Its architecture and elevated trains are based on that of New York City. *The city is most likely located in the New England region, more specifically in the state of . See Also *Atlantic City Category:Locations in Shattered Category:Interface City Category:Locations